Electronic cigarette is a simulated cigarette. The electronic cigarette uses heating wire to heat and atomize flavor contained substances to produce smoke for users smoking.
The existing electronic cigarette includes an atomizer assembly, an electronic rod assembly and a nozzle which are disposed at two ends of the atomizer assembly respectively. When smoking, the smoke produced by the atomizer assembly is fed into the nozzle directly from the atomizer assembly, and then into the smoker mouth, thus achieving smoking. However, since the distance between the nozzle and the atomizer assembly is very close, it usually causes problems that the smoke liquid is sucked into the smoker mouth. In addition, the existing electronic cigarette is difficult to meet the individual needs of users.